A Treasure Of Memories
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A Family Fiction...how the people relate present with some sweet memories. Please R&R! *Bashers- Stay Away* [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heyo Ppls…M back with another new Family fiction!**

 **Starring: Ruhana-Vineet and Viren Bulbul.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **A big Bungalow…Jannat…**_

Little chirping voices could be heard from the house.

" _Anviii….baby, chalo bhaago nai, com'mon finish the milkshake"_

 _._

" _Anvi ko milkshake nahi pina…noodles khana hai. par pehle ap mujhe pakdo. Hehehe…mumma , pakdo muujhe! "_

A little girl gigged and was running around the house and her mother, a girl in mid twenties was running behind her….

" _Anviii…..stop running baby…..mumma thak gayi hai…chalo milkshake pi lo! Nahi toh main hi pi lungi."_

She picks up the glass. Anvi keenly looked at her for a few second but then shouted..

" _Naii mummaa…..wo choco milkshake mela hai….aap nai pi sakte…."_

She ran to her and tried to hold the glass. Meanwhile, there came another girl, who was silently watching the two girls and smiling. The little girl looked at her and ran to her….

" _Badi Mummaa! Dekho na Mumma ko ….mela milkshake pi rahi hain….daanto unko plesshh!"_

The other girl looked at her….

" _Di, dekho ab aap kuch mat kehna…..bahut ziddi h gayi hai aur shaitaan bhi! "_

.

" _Bulbul, teri beti hain, tere jaise hi hogi na…"_ Ruhana looked at her sister, then turned to the little girl…

" _Anvii…chalo, jaldi se milkshake pi lo. Uske baad hum park mein jayenge okay! "_

The little girl smiled… _"Okay Badimumma!_ (to Bulbul _) Mumma, mela shake do! "_

Bulbul smiles and gives her the glasss. Ruhana smiles watching the two. Meanwhile, she was hugged by her daughter….

" _Mummaa! Maine homework kar liya."_

Ruhana smiles and kissed on her forehead… _"that's like my good girl! Chalo, ab hum kuch khate hain."_

She takes her to the dining table and serves her favorite jam sandwich and sat near her having coffee. Meanwhile, The doorbell rang….Ruhanika chuckles….

" _Papa aa gaye! "_

Ruhana moves to open the door. It was Vineet and Viren. Ruhanika and Anvi chuckled and ran to them. Viren picked Anvi in his arms and entered inside…Bulbul went to bring water for them…

Viren(to Anvi)- Kaisa hai mera bachcha!

Anvi(put her hand on his cheek)- Main achi hu, par mumma ne mujhe pareshan kiya!

Bulbul(looked at her)- Haww! Maine pareshan kiya ya tumne kiya?

Anvi- aapne kiya…..aap toh mela milkshake pine wali thi. Wo toh badimumma ne aapko danta toh aapne mujhe diya. (to Viren)- Papa, ab aap mumma ko daanto! She ish not good girl.

Viren, Vineet and Ruhana laughed at her statements. Bulbul looked at vineet….

Bulbul- Dekho na jiju! Yahan pe sab mujhe pareshan krte hain. Pehle Viren karta tha aur ab ye anvi….Di toh dono ko kuch nahi kehti. Aap hi kuch karo !

Anvi(giggled)-Balepapa, aap mumma ko daanto. Wo shilf mujhe dantti hai.(She makes a cute sad face)

Everyone laughed. Vineet, who was sitting near Ruhana, took Anvi in his arms….Ruhanika , too sat beside him, clinging on his shoulder.

" _haan bhayi….koi bhi meri betiyon ko nahi daantega…samjhe! Viren! Bulbul! Specially tum dono….Princesses are only to be loved….samjhe!"_

Bulbul looks at him….

" _kya jiijuu! Maine socha tha aap meri side hoge…..lekin aap toh…..apane bhi side badli kar li! Very bad! "_

She pouted sadly while Viren smiled at her…..He moved to her….

" _Naraz nahi hote na jaan! Ab tum coffee pila do na please! "_

She glanced at him and saw him flashing his ever cute smile. She smiled….

" _Okay…jiju, Viren, aap dono fresh ho jaao, main coffee banati hoon."_

Vineet and Viren nodded and viren moved up to his room, while Vineet descended off Anvi and Ruhanika from his lap and little girls ran to their toy room. Then , he too went to change and freshen up.

.

After a while, when he came back, he saw Ruhana thinking something and smiling, EH moved close to her…

Vineet- Kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Yahi ki jo ladki kal tak mujhe apne aage peeche daudati thi,aaj wo sab kuch sambhal rahi hai. Usey bhi daudane wala koi hai. (she glanced at him) dekho na, jab se mera aathva mahina shuru hua hai, khud ghar pe hi rehti hai. Mujhe kuch karne hi nahi deti. Kehti hai " _Di, main hoon na, I will manage. Aap aaram karo."_ (she smiles)

Vineet(smils)-Hmm…..mujhe toh aisa laga jaise history repeat ho rahi thi. Mujhe Bulbul mein tum aur Anvi mein natkhat bulbul nazar aayi.

Ruhana(giggles)- haan, tumne dekha nai, kaise wo tumse complaint kar rahi thi, bilkul waise jaise 10 saal pehle bulbul kiya krti thi.

Vineet(smiles)- haan, aur tumhe yaad hai , jab tumne usey uski ek shararat ke liye daant diya tha aur wo kaise rooth gayi thi…..(he smiles)

Ruhana- haan, pata nahi kitni nautanki ki hain isne….lekin I am happy ki maine maa se kiya hua vaada nibhaya.(tears formed in her eyes)

Vineet took her hands and squeezed them lightly…..

" _tumne toh apna har vaada nibhaaya hai Ruhana! Wo jahan bhi hongi, she must be happy na! "_

Ruhana nodded and meanwhile, Bulbul came with coffee. Viren, too came down. He looked around for his little girls….

Viren-Bulbul, ye Anvi aur Ruhanika kahan gaye?

Bulbul- apne room mein honge.

Viren(shouted)- Anvi, Ruhanika…..jaldi aao bachchon! Dekho main kya laaya hoon.

The two girls came running…. _"Papa/ Chachu!"_

Bulbul glanced at the two of them….

" _abhi papa/chachu ne awaaz lagayi toh bhaagi chali aayi, main bulaati hu toh nakhre dikhate ho!_

Anvi and Ruhanika giggled, while Viren looked at her….

" _Kya bulbul, tum bhi! Bachche hain, jaise marzi waisa karein…kyun bacha log?"_

He glanced at the girls who nodded as YES. Viren smiled and gave them two packets. It was two teddy bears of different colors….The girls got excited and kissed on his cheeks….

" _Thank you papa/Chachuu! "_

Viren smiled to see them happy. Anvi showed that to Bulbul. Bulbul smiles as she sees her daughter happy.

" _acha chalo, ab chupchap baitho aur khelo."_

Ruhana smiled looking at them. That's when Viren looked at her….

Viren- kya baat hai bhabhi, aap kya soch rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- kuch puraani yaadein taaza ho gayi Viren! Aur mujhe ye bhi pata chala ki meri behen kitni badi ho gayi hai. (she patted bulbul's cheeks)

Bulbul- kya di! Main badi ho gayi hu. Bachchi nahi hu.

Ruhana(smiles)- Han han! Toh tum badi bachchi ho jo aaj bhi apne jiju se complaints karti hai.

Bulbul- haww! (to viren) dekha jiju, dii mujhe aaj bhi kitna pareshan krti hai.

Ruhana and Vineet laughed on her antics. Meanwhile,Ruhana and Bulbul went to lay the dinner table. Anvi and ruhanika were playing while Vineet and viren were talking. Viren came there with files, which were noticed by Ruhana as well as she was on the dining table, serving food for Ruhanika and Anvi.

Ruhana- Viren! Ye kya! Ab ghar mein bhi office ka kaam! Not fair !

Bulbul(who came out with sabzi in a bowl)- Kya di! Aap bhi kise samjha rahi ho, jiju aur viren jab tak ek baar office ki baat ni kar le , unhe chain kahan aata hai.

Ruhana(Smiles)- haan, wahi toh ….pata nahi kya problem hai in dono ko !

Viren(smiles)- arey bhabhi, sorry na! wo ye file bhaiya ka dekhna zaruri hai, infact aap bhi check kar lena.

Ruhana- kyun? Kya hai isme?

Vineet- Roo, wo Khanna Traders wali deal hai. Tumne last time handle kiya tha na, ek baar check kar lena file. Becoz you worked on that deal more.

Ruhana- okay baba! Kar lungi. Chalo ab aa jao, dinner lag gaya! Ruhanika , Anvi, jaldi aao !

The girls ran away to her….Viren made them sit in front of Ruhana and she fed them. Bulbul served food to Viren and Vineet.

Amongst all light chitchat, they have their dinner. After dinner, Viren took Anvi and ruhanika on terrace. Ruhana told them to come down early, as it was cool weather outside. She then helped bulbul in winding off the work and then asked her to take rest…she checked the door if it was locked, and turned to find Bulbul sitting on the sofa. She moved to her and ruffled her hair.

Ruhana- kya hua Bulbul?

Bubul(eyed her)- Kuch nahi di! Aap jao aaram karo.

Ruhana(Smiles and taps on her cheek)- tujhe kya lagta hai, tu nahi batayegi toh mujhe pata nahi chalega. Bahut zyada thak gayi hai na tu! Kaha tha na khud pe itna load mat le! Par tu bhi ziddi hai…wo bhi bachpan se!

Bulbul(looked at her astonishingly)- Kya Di! Its okay ! aap bhi toh krti ho! main bhi kar lungi!

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, pata hai but I don't want you to stress yourself samjhi! Chalo, jao aaram karo.

Bulbul(hugs her)- okay Di! Jaa rahi hu. Aap dawai lena mat bhulna!

Ruhana smiles and nods and both of them moved to their rooms.

.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana enters the room and found Ruhanika sitting on the bed playing with her teddy bear that her chachu gifted her. Ruhanika chuckles as she finds her….

" _Mummaaa! "_

Ruhana smiles and sits on the bed, when he finds some files scattered on the bed. She sighs…Ruhanika looks at her….

Ruhanika- Kya hua Mumma?

Ruhana(smiles)- Kuch nahi beta! Bas aapke jo papa hain na, wo apna samaan thik se nahi rakhte. Dekho faila ke rakha hai.

Ruhanika(giggles)- Lekin Ruhanika sab cheez jagah pe rakhti hain….hai na mumma?

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, aap toh good girl ho na! But aapke papa good boy nahi hai.

Meanwhile, Vineet came out of the washroom and finds ruhanika laughing and Ruhana arranging files on the table.

Vineet- Kya ho raha hai yahan?

Ruhanika(giggles)- Mumma ne bola ki aap good boy nahi ho. Aap apna samaan thik se nahi rkhte.

Vineet(smiles)- Beta, aapki mumma toh aise hi bolti hain. But hum unko good boy aur good girl banke dikhayenge..hai na?(he looked at his daughter)

Ruhanika- haan Papa! (to Ruhana)- Mumma, mere papa ko kuch mat bolo. Wo world ke best papa hain.

And she hugs him locking her arms around his neck. Ruhana smiles at both of them and shakes her head….

" _Tum dono Papa Beti se koi nahi jeet skta."_

Ruhanika giggled while Vineet smiles. Ruhana moves into the washroom to change while Vineet checked his things and sat on the bed with ruhanika beside him. After 10 minutes, Ruhana came out of the washroom and Vineet looked at her…

Vineet- Roo, tumne dawai li?

Ruhana- Nahi, ab wahi lungi. (just then something striked her mind) Areyy, main doodh toh lekar hi nahi aayi. Main doodh lekar aati hu.

Vineet- arey nahi, tum baitho, main lekar aata hu ya bulbul se kehta hu.

Ruhana(smiles and held his hand)- Arey baba relax! Bimaar nahi hu main, doodh khud garam kar skti hu. Tum relax karo.

Vineet- Par roo, main laata hu na! tumhe thoda sa bhi exertion nahi karna chahiye.

Ruhana(smiles and taps on his cheek)-Arey mere patidev, kuch nahi hoga mujhe! Ab jaane ho!

She moved towards the door and found Bulbul on the door. Ruhana smiles….

Bulbul- ye lo Di, aapka doodh! Aapko yaad dilana chahiye tha na!

Ruhana(Smiles)- arey koi baat nahi na! Tu bhi toh thaki hui thi! Isliye main doodh hi garam karne ja rahi thi. (she takes the tray from her hand)

Bulbul- Ye kya baat hui bhala! Aap bhi toh krti thi. Toh main kyun nahi kar sakti?

Ruhana(smiles and pats her cheek)- acha baba! Tu jeeti main haari! Pichle 2 mahine se toh saara kaam tune sambhal ke rakha hai.

Bulbul- haan kyunki main nahi chahti ki aapko koi problem ho. chalo, ab doodh piyo aur dawai khao.

Meanwhile, Anvi came there and held bulbul's hand….

" _mumma, chalo na! Nini aa rahi hai…."_

Bulbul- Haan beta…chalte hain, aapki badimumma ko dawai de de!

Anvi(looks at her)-Kyun? Dawai kadvi hoti hai…..chote baby ko aap kalvi dawai khilaogi? (to Ruhana)- Badimumma, aap dawai mat khana, chote baby ko achi nahi lagegi!

Ruhana and bulbul laughed at her innocent question. Ruhana pulls her into a hug…

" _Chotu baby ko kuch nahi hoga. Usko bhi dawai pasand nahi hai, lekin badimumma ko toh khani padegi na! "_

Anvi looked at her and asks…

" _Par chotu baby kab aayega?"_

Vineet laughs and takes her in his arm…..

" _chotu Baby tab aayega na, jab aapki badimumma apna dhyan rakhengi. Wo toh apna dhyan nahi rkhti. Ab batao kya karein?"_

Anvi looked at him….

" _Toh aap badimumma ka dhyan rkho. Pal aap toh offich chale jaate ho!"_ She speaks cutely at which Vineet smiles.

Bulbul giggles… _"hehe, dekha jiju, aapki laadli kitni tez hai. ab bolo! Jawab do! Mujhe toh taal dete they. Ab bolo! "_

Viren , too comes there….

" _Kya kar rahi ho bulbul! Chalo, Princess ko neend aa rahi thi."_

Bulbul(looks at him)- Arey, ruko na Viren! Jiju ko jawab dene do…jab wo nahi hote toh di ka dhyan kaun rakhega. Princess ne kaha unse di ka dhyan rakhne ko…(She giggles)

Viren- arey yaar….Princess kuch bhi bolti Princess.!

Vineet descends anvi and she runs to Viren, who lifts her in his arms….Vineet smiles….

" _Aur haan bulbul, mere peeche se princess apni badimumma ka dhyan rakhegi…hai na princess? Apni Di ke saath mil ke badimaa ka dhyan rakhogi na?"_

Anvi smiles cutely…

" _Haan Badepapa! Anvi dhyan rakhegi! "_

Viren, Vineet , Ruhana and bulbul laughed. Viren kissed on her cheeks…

" _Haan, Meri Princess is a big girl…hai na?"_

Anvi chuckled… _"haan , jab chota baby aayega, toh main big girl ban jaungi."_

Ruhanika chuckled.. _"Aur main bhi! Chotu baby sabse chota hoga na! Mazaa aayega."_

Ruhana smiles to see al the happy faces around her. She smiles looking at Bulbul and anvi, who seem to be the most excited. She turned to Bulbul….

" _Bulbul, chalo, ja ke so jao. Tu bhi thaki hui hai aur anvi ko bhi tere bina neend nahi aayegi."_

Bulbul nods…. _"haan di , aap dawai kha lo..okay!"_

Ruhana nods and they left the room. Ruhana sits to have milk while Vineet locks the door. He glanced at Ruhana as he sat on his side of bed. Ruhanika snuggled closer to him…..

Vineet- Kya hua? Ab kya sochne lagi?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Ki meri Princess kitni jaldi badi ho gayi! Jise kal tak mujhe instructions dene padte they, wo mujhe instructions de ke gayi hai.

Vineet(Smiles)- Han, so toh hai. Mujhe laga tha ki mujhe Bulbul ka natkhat wala roop hi dekhne ko milega lekin is baar mujhe uska responsible wala roop dekhne ko mila. Thik kehti thi tum, responsibility insaan ko sab kuch sikha deti hai.

Ruhana- Haan, so toh hai. Jaise hum seekh gaye they. Lekin mujhe khushi is baat ki hai ki main bulbul ko un dukhon se bacha paayi. And thanks to you…..agar tum nahi hote toh pata nahi main kya krti! Bulbul ko kaise akele chhod paati…!

Vineet- arey baba, wo tumhari behen hai. Halaat jo bhi rahe, par tumne usey badi behen ki tarah pyaar diya. She was a kid to you and for me too. But hume khush hona chahiye na, Viren aur Bulbul aaj apni life mein settled aur khush hain.

Ruhana-haan! Isi baat ki toh mujhe khushi hain.(she spoke keeping her head on head rest)

Vineet(Smiles)- Chalo,, ab so jao!

Ruhana nodded and they slept.

.

.

 _ **Virenul room…**_

Bulbulw as making Anvi sleep and Viren was adoring his angels. She looked at him and found him looking at them.

Bulbul- Kya dekh rahe ho?

Viren- 2 khoobsurat Pariyon ko!

Bulbul- Pariyon ki kahani na tum apni princess ko sunana! Abhi so jao!

Viren(Smiles)- Ek Pari ko main kaise usi ki kahani suna sakta hoon.(he smiles)

Bulbul- Yahan pe kahan hai pari? (she looked at him)

Viren- tum ho na ! ( and he too keeps his head on her lap)

Bulbul- Ye kya kar rahe ho tum? Chote bachche ho?

Viren(holds her hand and keeps it on his forehead)-haan, agar tum sambhalogi toh , yes, I am a kid!

Bulbul(smiles)- Ek beti ke baap ban gaye ho, bachpana nahi gaya tumhara! (she taps on his forehead lightly.)

Viren-Bachpana toh tumhara bhi nahi gaya Bulbul, bhabhi toh yahi kehti hain.

Bulbul(Smiles)- Haan toh,Di toh aise hi bolti hain. But u know , ab mujhe samajh mein aaya ki Di kitna kuch karti thi akele, aur main akeli kar hi nahi paati. Wo kahin na kahin meri madad karti hi hai.

Viren(Smiles)- haan, unko pata hai ki unki bulbul sab akele nhi sambhal payegi isliye she helps you.

Bulbul- haan, unko pata nahi sab kuch jaise pata hi hota hai. par ab toh mujhe ghar pe hi rehna hoga. Di ko kabhi bhi hospital jaana pad skta hai.

Viren- haan, toh tum ghar pe raho. Bahar ke kaam main kar lunga. Waise bhi next week kuch meetings hain, bhai keh rahe they wo main sambhal lu. Aur next week hi foreign delegates ke sath bhi meeting hai…..bhai wo sambhalenge.

Bulbul- relax! Tum aur jiju kaam pe dhyan do. Ghar pe main aur di hai na! we'll manage.

Viren(nods)- haan, I know. Waise tumhe yaad dila doon, kal aap dono ko hospital jaana hai na….checkup karvaane.

Bulbul(smiles)- haan…chalo, ab so jao!

And they too slept!

.

.

 _ **Next Day…**_

After dropping Ruhanika and Anvi to school, Vineet and Viren went to office. Here, Bulbul and Ruhana went for regular checkup, where Doctor told them that they canexpect delivery in next 10 days. After that, purchasing some medicines, they came back home. Ruhana had informed Vineet that everything is fine.

.

The ays were passing happily, when one day, Bulbul was called for an emergency in the hospital. She seemed worried. Ruhana noted…

Ruhana- Kya hua Bulbul?

Bulbul- Di….vo….di ek emergency hai, mujhe hospital jaana hoga.

Ruhana(Smiles)- acha toh ja na! Teri wahan zarurat hai.

Bulbul- par Di , aapko akele chhod ke? U know we need to rush to hospital anytime…

Ruhana- arey babam kuch nahi hoga tu ja na!

Bulbul- Par di….(but was cut by Vineet)

Vineet(entered in)- Bulbul, tum jao, main hoon yahan.

Ruhana- Vineet! Tum itni jaldi! Sab thik toh hain?

Vineet- haan baba! Wo aaj ki deal jaldi ho gayi toh aa gaya. Viren dusri deal ke liye gaya hai. (to Bulbul)- tum jao.

Bulbul(nds)- okay jiju….di, take care!

Ruhana nodded and Bulbul left. Ruhana prepared some coffee for him and they sat chatting for a while. That's when, Ruhana felt some pain. They hurried to the hospital. Vineet informed Bulbul as well. It was DrAnjali, Ruhana's friend and Bulbul's senior, who was treating the family..

.

.

Vineet seemed to wait eagerly. Viren , too came there with anvi and Ruhanika.\\. Meanwhile, DrAnjali came out….Viren ,Bulbul and Vineet moved to her…

Vineet- Is everything Okay Doctor?

Viren- haan,Doctor, Bhabhi thik hai na?

DrAnjali(smiles)- haan haan, sab thik hain. (to vineet)- Congratulations, Its _**Ruhaan**_ this time. This is what Ruhana asked me to tell you.

Vineet(smiles)- Thank you Doctor! Can I meet her?

DrAnjali- yes! Please! (and she left)

Anvi(to bulbul)- mumma, chota baby kahan hai?Mujhe usey dekhna hai.

Vineet(lifts her in his arms)- chalo, hum chote baby se milenge. Chalo Ruhanika.

He holds her hand and moved inside the room. Viren and Bulbul followed them. Ruhana was sitting on the bed with the baby boy in her arms. She smiled as she saw Vineet. He kissed on her forehead and whispered a Thank you.

Anvi and Ruhanika chuckled to see the new born. Anvi tried to touch the little one…

Anvi- Ye toh bahut chota hai! main ishke saath khelungi kaishe?

Ruhanika- Jab chota baby thoda sa bada ho jayega, tab hum uske sath khelenge, hai na mumma?(She looked at Ruhana)

Ruhana(smiles)- han, bilkul! Lekin abhi aap dono chachu ke sath ghar jao.

Ruhanika- lekin chotu baby ghar pe kab aayega?

Bulbul(smiles)- Wo aa jayega, tab tak hum uske welcome ki taiyari karenge….hai na?

Anvi/Ruhanika- haan Mumma/Maasi…chalo!

And Viren left with bulbul and girls. Vineet met the doctor and she said that he could take ruhana home the next day. That day, Vineet stayed in the hospital.

.

.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Ruhana was discharged and Vineet took her home. Bulbul was already there to help her.

Bulbul- di, aap room mein chalo, main samaan lekar aati hu.

Ruhana and Vineet moved into their room. He switched on the lights and both of them were astonished. The whole room was decorated with balloons and toys. On the walls, it was written " _ **Welcome Ruhaan!"**_

Ruhana was surprised and happy at the same time. Anvi moved to her….

Anvi- Badimumma, kaisha laga aapko?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Bahut acha hai baby, mumma ne kiya na!

ANvi- Maine aur Di ne bhi help ki.(she spoke innocently)

Ruhana smiles and made her baby boy lie on the bed and both the girls rushed to have a look at him. The baby was still in sleep.

Anvi- Badimumma, ye kitna soyega?

Bulbul- Beta, wo aapka bhai hai na, jab aap itne chote they, tab aap bhi sote they.

Anvi- But mujhe isse khelna hai.

Ruhana- Acha acha, hum thodi derr mein khelenge chotu baby ke saath..okay. Abhi aap dono toy room mein jaake khelo.

The little girls nodded and moved out of the room. Ruhana smiles and glances at bulbul….

Ruhana- tujhe specially bona padega? Chalo , ja ke aaram karo. mujhe pata hai ye sab karne mein tune puri raat nikal di hogi.

Bulbul(hugs her)- kya di! Sab kuch pata chal jaata hai aapko.

Ruhana(taps her cheek)- Aaja main sula du tujhe….bahut din se nahi soyi na tu thik se.

Within a friction of seconds, Bulbul was sleeping with her head on Ruhana's lap and a smile on her face. And she looked at and anvi , too did the same. Ruhana glanced at all of them, and then Vineet…they indeed had a content smile and complete family now.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Here I end!**

 **Trio'sAngel- hope you like :D Love you!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


End file.
